The present invention relates generally to web-based services and, more particularly, to a method, system, and storage medium for providing deep linking functions with digital rights management.
A deep link refers to a hyperlink located on a web page or search engine query that, when selected by a user, transfers the user to another web page of a web site that is different than the web site's home page or “first page”. As evidenced in recent litigation, there has been much controversy over the legal and ethical implications associated with deep linking activities in terms of the digital rights of web site owners and content authors. Some businesses and advertisers object to the proliferation of deep links because they can result in a web site visitor bypassing pages that incorporate paid advertising. Also of concern is the potential for copyright infringement where a deep link causes a visitor to bypass important copyright information that would otherwise inform the public of the identity and ownership rights of the author and may interfere with an author's right to display or communicate his/her work to the public where the visitors are diverted away from the author's web site and toward the offending web site.
A related issue is the practice of using browser software to “frame” content from another online source. Legal difficulties may arise because a visitor sees the original web site content, which may be copyright protected, framed by a different web site with a different Uniform Resource Locator, and possibly with different logos and advertising. This practice may constitute copyright infringement because copies created in the process of framing may constitute a reproduction of the work that is subject to property rights by the author.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to be able to provide a means for web site owners to comply with a target web site's requirements to display specified web pages and/or web page elements that would otherwise be avoided through the process of deep linking activities. It is also desirable to provide a means for target web site owners and/or authors to communicate their desired display of web pages to other web site owners and authors who wish to link their site to the target site.